The present invention generally pertains to injection molding of plastic products and is particularly directed to conducting the flow of injected plastic material by utilizing flow guides within the base-wall section of the mold cavity during injection molding of a plastic product having a base wall and a sidewall.
Various methods and apparatus for adjusting flow of injected plastic material and/or maintaining such an alignment by steering at least one of the mold parts during injection of fluid plastic material are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,554 to Blumer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,266 to Ayres, U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,548 to Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,212 to Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,008 to Spiegelberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,295 to Hingley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,994 to Sorensen and U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,141 to Sorensen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,005 to Sorensen, and European Patent Publication No. 0 347 837 A2.